


Sparrow

by jowyysl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowyysl/pseuds/jowyysl
Summary: Jihoon lived in a pretty normal world, except for one thing. In his world, sparrows, those tiny little brown birds with a sweet chirp were able to decide two things: 1, to allow couples to stay with each other forever or 2, it was time for them to die, and the way to die would be different for each person just that the outcome would always be the same.  When two sparrows swirl over your head, it would mean either of the two choices and it won't be known till it happens and normally those who were fated to die were old people or the terminally ill.
 However, recently the sparrows had changed.





	

"Jihoon-ah"

"Hmm.." The shorter hummed in reply.

"What if one day a pair of sparrows fly over--" Jihoon snapped his head towards Seungcheol, who seem unfazed at Woozi sudden displeasure.

"What're you talking about?"

"You know. They recently--"

"Let's not go out today."

"Eh..h?" Jihoon looked straight at him, a displeased frown on his face.

"We're staying in." Jihoon said, after he finished putting the huge heap of clothes into the washing machine, with a certain Seungcheol leaning against their kitchen door.

Seungcheol blinked in surprise. "O..okay." Jihoon glared at him before brushing against him, leaving the kitchen and an uncomfortable feeling in Seungcheol's stomach.

He stayed in that position for a while, thinking. Then, realization dawned on him. Seungcheol face-palmed himself and sighed in frustration.

He said something stupid, alright.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jihoon lived in a pretty normal world, except for one thing. In his world, sparrows, those tiny little brown birds with a sweet chirp were able to decide two things: 1, to allow couples to stay with each other forever or 2, it was time for them to die, and the way to die would be different for each person just that the outcome would always be the same. When two sparrows swirl over your head, it would mean either of the two choices and it won't be known till it happens and normally those who were fated to die were old people or the terminally ill.

However, recently the sparrows had changed. More and more couples were chosen to die, not together but only one of them and Jihoon was afraid of that. What if the sparrows decides that Seungcheol was to be the who dies? Jihoon won't have Seungcheol by his side anymore. He won't be able to hear those sweet mumblings into his ears when he couldn't sleep and he won't be able to see that cute dimpled smile that he adored.

He would be lonely for the rest of his life.

He was really really scared. Seungcheol was everything he has, apart from the other members of Seventeen. He swore by his heart that he would love only Seungcheol and he would rather die than to live with the fact that he would be forever be gone. So when Seungcheol asked him about the sparrows, he was annoyed. He knew that sometimes his stupid boyfriend of his would say things before he even processed it in his mind especially when he was curious but then, does he not realise what he had just said? How could you even imagine that, like seriously! Jihoon vented out his frustration by scribbling all over his song sheet and ruffled his hair harshly. He leaned back against his chair roughly and laid his head on the headrest, tilting it towards the room’s door and closed his eyes.

_But what if it really happens..?_ Jihoon’s eyes shot open. He shook his head vigorously, not believing that he actually thought of it. He laid his arm over his eyes, closing them again. “Aish..stupid Choi Seungcheol that I'm thinking like these..” Jihoon complained and he slowly drifts off to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seungcheol stared at the door of his shared room with Jihoon and heaved a huge sigh. Jihoon had been in the room ever since morning and now it's already evening. When he went to knocked just now to apologize, there was no response. Seungcheol sprawled on the floor and let out a groan of frustration.

“What's wrong, hyung?” Wonwoo asked, towering above Seungcheol who was staring back at him.

“I said something wrong.” “Isn't that normal? Just go apologise and it'll be fine.” Wonwoo sat beside him, a box of crackers on his hands. He offered it to Seungcheol who refused which Wonwoo was glad for as he could have the entire box to himself now.

“No..no!” Seungcheol shook his head.

“Why do I have that habit of not thinking and just talk..” Seungcheol whined.

“Cos you're stupid.” Wonwoo replied bluntly and Seungcheol glared at him.

“Yah, if you're not here to help me, go away.” Wonwoo shrugged before putting the crackers aside and laid down next to the annoyed leader, crossing his arms below his head.

“What did you say this time? The sparrows?” Seungcheol nodded weakly with his eyes closed.

“About them killing couples..?” Seungcheol winced at the harshness.

“Really stupid right? Jihoon cherished our relationship so much but I had to..HAD TO say that..” Seungcheol sat back up and covered his face with his hands, something he often does when he was frustrated. Wonwoo chuckled. Seungcheol uncovered his face and looked at Wonwoo, confusion written all over his face.

“Why're are you laughing?” Wonwoo closed his eyes, clearly amused. Do you what these couples have in common?” Seungcheol shook his head.

“The couples themselves don't trust each other anymore.” He stated, confusing Seungcheol even more. Wonwoo opened his eyes and stared at his leader with a comforting gaze.

“They can kill each other for the insincerity they have experienced so the sparrows just helped them and when they finally realized what they had done, they'll regret about it. That's what the sparrows want them to learn: Don't defy trust.” He smiled softly. “And if there's definite trust between two parties in a relationship, they'll be blessed. So, don't worry hyung. you and Jihoon will be safe, I can guarantee that.” Wonwoo got up, patted his leader’s shoulder and picked up the box of crackers again before walking back to his room, where his beloved Mingyu was.

Seungcheol stared at the shared room again, his eyes wide.

_Definite trust...blessed..Jihoon and I_ ……

Seungcheol quickly got up and scrambled to the shared room, turning the doorknob. _Please let it be unlocked!_ The knob turned and Seungcheol cheered silently. Yes! “Jihoon..?” His eyes scanned the room slowly and spotted a mob of purplish hair sitting on a tall wooden chair near his work desk. He gingerly walked towards Jihoon. He kneeled beside the chair and gently shook Jihoon’s shoulders to wake him up.

“Jihoon, wake up.” Jihoon groaned and Seungcheol patted his cheeks before squishing it. His beloved slowly opened his eyes, giving a small glare. Seungcheol grinned cheekily.

“What?” He sat up and rubbed his face to get rid of the sleepiness.

“I’m sorry for talking about the sparrows. It’s my fault for not thinking it through.” Seungcheol caressed Jihoon’s cheeks, his eyes apologetic. Jihoon frowned before sighing.

“I’m sorry for snapping too.” He leaned towards Seungcheol’s touch, gazing at him. Seungcheol smiled tenderly.

“You know, Wonwoo said that the sparrows will bless those with definite trust between each other.” Jihoon’s eyes lit up and lift his face away from Seungcheol’s touch.

“Really? So we’ll be blessed?” Seungcheol chuckled and hummed in reply. Jihoon broke into a huge smile, so huge that it might not be able to fit his small face. Seungcheol cupped Jihoon’s cheeks before leaning in for a kiss. Jihoon closed his eyes and brought his hands around Seungcheol’s waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Just then, a pair of sparrows swirled across their room window.

_**They were blessed indeed.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short story!
> 
> -jowyysl


End file.
